


Debutante

by FourLeafPyro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Riding, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourLeafPyro/pseuds/FourLeafPyro
Summary: Weiss has to get ready for a rehearsal, despite Ruby's interruptions.





	Debutante

    Weiss stared into the mirror, trying to remember just how much foundation was considered “too much”.

    The vanity in front of her was bordered with a dozen light bulbs, each of them bright enough that she couldn’t stand to stare directly at them. Of course, she didn’t imagine that the stage lights would be any less forgiving, but an irrational part of her just wished that she wouldn’t need to concern herself with them. As if it wasn’t bad enough already that she’d have to quell her nerves in front of a crowd. Still, the privacy of the dressing room was a welcome change from Beacon and their infinite wisdom of building communal showers. For something as important as this, there wasn’t a penny of Schnee money to be spared, and every expense went towards wardrobes and personal rooms.

    “Weiss!”

    She snapped her head to the door, nearly leaping out of her skin. “Oh! Ruby. Um, forgive me. I didn’t hear you come in.”

    “Oh my gosh, Weiss! You look incredible! You didn’t do that all by yourself, did you?”

    Weiss prayed that her blush wouldn’t burn through the makeup. “Yes, I did. Thank you.”

    “I can’t believe they wouldn’t let anybody help you,” Ruby said. “You have a ton of stuff to worry about.”

    “It’s alright, really. I just have to demonstrate that I can do it properly. And thankfully for me, it’s only a rehearsal tonight, so, you know, it’s really not that bad.”

    Ruby cracked a grin. “Don’t do it _too_ well. I might get jealous if you start showing off for all of those guys.”

    “I wouldn’t worry about that.” Weiss picked her fan brush off of the table, a small stain left on the tablecloth. “It’s a political power move for my family. A new Schnee girl goes up on the market and a hundred suitors decide to show up and think they have a shot. It’s like a debutante thing. My father milks everyone for gifts, and money, and free reputation, and then nothing ever comes of it. He tried to marry Winter to the head of some engine manufactory back when she was going through this, but that didn’t end too well.”

    “What happened?”

    “Winter joined the military and got away.”

    “Oh.”

    Weiss turned her attention back to the mirror. “Anyway, you don’t have anything to worry about. You know I only have eyes for you.”

    “Well, you still have plenty of time before you need to go.” Ruby crept up behind her, snuggling into her collar. “Maybe we should have some fun. It might help your nerves.”

    “That — that probably isn’t a very good idea.”

    Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss, cupping her petite breasts in each hand. “Oh, no! I can’t stop it! My hands have minds of their own! Weiss, there's nothing I can do to take them away!”

    “Ruby!” Weiss couldn’t help but giggle at Ruby making a fool of herself, her attempt at sounding angry falling flat before it even started. “I’m not done with the makeup!”

    “What do you need more makeup for? You already look perfect.”

    The floor suddenly seemed like the most interesting thing in the world to Weiss, fixing her gaze on it and struggling not to let Ruby stare at her flushed cheeks. Ruby pulled away from her chest, heels snapping against the tiles as she wandered around to Weiss’s front. Her boots came into view for just a second before Weiss felt fingers grasping her chin, tilting her head to look up at Ruby. There wasn’t another second wasted as Ruby forced lips against lips, their teeth carelessly clicking together. Weiss couldn’t help but let a tiny moan escape down Ruby’s throat as she kissed her, seemingly all of the encouragement that Ruby needed. She wasn’t that heavy, but Weiss felt all of the air rush out of her lungs as she straddled her, instinctively gripping onto Ruby’s rear to make sure she stayed on top of her. Weiss felt dizzy. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was being forced to breathe Ruby’s air or if it was just the last of her thoughts fleeing her mind.

    Ruby drew herself back, traces of Weiss’s lipstick lingering on her mouth. “I’m sorry. I just can’t stand the thought of someone else thinking about you the way that I do.”

    “Likewise.”

    Ruby rocked her hips, rolling her body against Weiss’s as though they’d already taken their clothes off. That said, the dress that Weiss was wearing had been picked out in spite of — or perhaps because of — how thin the material was. She could feel Ruby’s body heat pouring through all of the translucent cloth and lace like it wasn’t even there, letting it bunch up and stretch with every thrust she sent back to Ruby. Everything started to melt together; Ruby’s hands couldn’t seem to find a single spot to rest, running along Weiss’s cheeks one moment and then tracing down along her curves the next. Weiss hissed, Ruby managing to graze a particularly sensitive spot, and pulled her in for another kiss before she could let out another sound.

    A sudden, sharp pounding on the door snapped her out of her trance.

    Weiss choked on her words. “Yes?”

    “It’s me. Can I come in?” Winter’s voice, strong and clear as ever. Damn it.

    “Just a second!”

    The look of abject terror on Ruby’s face didn’t do much to instill confidence in Weiss, but she needed to think of something before Winter could get impatient and push her way inside. There wasn’t any other way out of the room that she could see, besides a tiny vent grate that she doubted she could fit a single arm inside of. Ruby would have to hide. But the closet on the far side of the room didn’t have a door, and it would be incredibly easy to spot her if she tried to dive behind one of the loveseats. Think. Where else could she go that nobody would ever think to check?

    “Ruby, under the vanity. Go.”

    “What?”

    “You can hide with the tablecloth. She’ll never see you.”

    Deciding that it was best to take action rather than sit there and debate it, Ruby scrambled out of Weiss’s lap, scurrying under the cloth as best she could. It was cramped, and there was a good inch of space between the floor and the hem of the makeshift curtain that she could see Ruby through, but it looked like it could work. Weiss scooted her stool forward, tucking her lower half under the vanity. She grabbed the lip of the cloth and pulled it up, checking to see if Ruby had enough room. She didn’t, but there wasn’t any space left to spare. It would have to do. Weiss fanned the drapery back over her lap and tried her best to look natural.

    “Come in!”

    Winter flung open the door, preemptively beaming with pride. “You’ll have to forgive the intrusion, but I couldn’t let you go off to your first rehearsal without checking on you first. You look good.”

    Weiss made a silent wish that people would stop trying to make her blush. “Thank you.”

    “I remember when Father set this Schnee debut up a few years back. Boot camp in Atlas was nothing compared to the weeks of practicing how to marry someone I never met.”

    “I — I don’t think I’ve had it that bad.”

    Winter laughed. “Father’s gotten more docile with age. I think he realized how awful his plan was after it didn’t work with me. I doubt he’ll make the same mistake with you.”

    Before her reply had managed to leave her throat, Weiss was swiftly interrupted by the feeling of two hands hiking up her dress. Whether Ruby was bored or being actively malicious, she couldn’t tell, but it didn’t seem to make a difference. It was impossible to see her under the cloth, but her movements were unmistakable; she pulled up her dress, pulled her panties to the side, and was teasingly creeping kisses up and along the insides of her thighs. Weiss realized that she probably should have specified to Ruby that the exhibitionist thing they’d discussed trying only days prior was intended mostly for strangers. Her target audience was absolutely not her sister.

    And then Ruby’s tongue ran along her lower lips, lapping at her wetness.

    Weiss had to bite down hard on her knuckle, struggling not to let out a sound. Flames zipped through her veins as her entire body grew hot. The fear of getting caught mixed with her body’s carnal desires manifested itself in the form of sweat on her forehead, threatening to both give her away and ruin the makeup she’d spent twenty minutes on perfecting. Her desperate attempts to not be obvious only made her suffer the opposite effects, Winter swiftly noticing that something was wrong.

    “Nervous, huh?”

    “Yes.” Weiss had to force herself to speak, nearly squeaking out her words.

    “Don’t bring that onto the stage. I know that you don’t really care about Father finding you a suitor — I don’t, either — but it’ll be much more trouble than it’s worth for you if you don’t put on a good show. I know you can do it. I just don’t want you to have to deal with him losing his mind over the future of the company again.”

    “I do care.”

    Winter laughed again. Not a derisive sound, but a laugh that echoed with a lifetime more of experience. “You don’t have to lie. I already know about you and that Ruby girl.”

    Time seemed to slow to a crawl, even Ruby completely freezing underneath the vanity.

    Weiss choked. “What?”

    “Ruby Rose, right? I’ve heard about how well the two of you are getting along. And apparently, you haven’t bothered to make it much of a secret at Beacon.”

    Silence.

    “Relax. I think that she’s a commendable girl. I’ve been told quite a bit about her heroism, you know. The two of you have put a lot of good into the world together. And since I know that you won’t be getting it from Father, I'll give you my blessing if you believe that she’s the one you wish to pursue. Just so long as I get to meet her, first.”

    Ruby began to move out from under the cloth, stopped only by a swift kick from Weiss.

    “Thank you, Winter,” Weiss said. “Really, thank you.”

    “You’re welcome. Show them what it means to be a Schnee.”

    And then she was gone, shutting the door behind her as she wandered off down the hallways. The room fell quiet once more, only the low buzz of the light bulbs and the muted hiss of the vents cutting through the silence.

    Ruby poked her head out, resting her chin on the stool between Weiss’s legs. “You heard that, right? Your sister thinks I’m totally cool!”

    “Have you completely lost your mind? I don’t even know what you were thinking! What — what was I supposed to do if she caught us?”

    “What do you mean? I thought you liked that kind of thing.”

    Weiss shook her head. “I did! I mean, I don’t like that I liked it, but — look, it doesn’t matter if I liked it or not, okay? I don’t want to do that stuff in front of my family.”

    “Well, she’s gone now, right?”

    “Yeah?”

    Ruby blinked. “So what’s stopping us from finishing?”

    “Um,” Weiss said. “Nothing, I suppose?”

    “Good! Then it’s time for the curtain call!”

    Weiss didn’t have enough time to try and remember if Ruby’s theater terminology was correct or not before another yelp escaped her mouth, Ruby not wasting another moment idle between her thighs. Her tongue dipped inside of Weiss’s body, disappearing for just a moment before she drew it back out and painted a long, wet trail over her labia. Again and again, Ruby licked away the thin rivets of arousal that threatened to drip down onto the stool, never once acting embarrassed by the sloppy sounds of her mouth on Weiss’s sex. In a brief moment of clarity, Weiss wished that she could be half as carefree and loving as her girlfriend before her thoughts were swallowed by her desire.

    Every movement became instinctive, rational thought and planning melting away against the blistering pleasure pooling in her belly. Her hands travelled down to the back of Ruby’s head, pulling her in harder, not allowing her to be gentle in her motions for another second longer. Not one to protest, Ruby braced herself against Weiss’s thighs, struggling not to completely smother herself as she picked up her pace. Her tongue hungrily lashed along Weiss’s lips, cascading down over the hood of her nub just to hook back up and stroke its shaft as she went. Weiss shuddered, resisting the urge to let her teeth chatter.

    Ruby took immediate notice of how Weiss tightened around her tongue more and more with every errant lick, redoubling her efforts as she dove back in to hit all of the little spots she knew made Weiss squirm. No longer bothering to try and silence herself, Weiss’s voice flowed out of her mouth, peppered with curses and Ruby’s name. Edges of black crept in around her vision, pulse roaring in her ears as she bucked her hips against Ruby’s mouth. Ruby pinned her legs back down onto the stool, forcing her to uselessly shake her lower half as Ruby drew her tongue against the back of her honeypot.

    Weiss’s attempt at giving Ruby a warning only managed to come out as a strangled cry of pleasure, swiftly spilling over the edge as her body violently trembled. She came, hard, Ruby nearly choking on the torrent of her juices that spilled into her unprepared mouth. It didn’t stop her from diligently drinking down every last drop of it, tenderly lapping at Weiss as though begging her for more of her cum. Weiss couldn’t do much more than quake, sitting there stunned as she attempted to collect herself. First things first, she needed to remember to breathe.

    “Wow.” Even Ruby seemed shocked, her entire face soaked in nectar. “I don’t think you ever came that hard before.”

    Weiss gasped, finally recalling how lungs worked. “Neither do I.”

    They sat there quietly for a moment, if only to let Weiss catch her breath. Ruby laid her head on her lap before she bothered to try and get out from under the vanity, bonking the top of her head against the wood as she stood up. Weiss couldn’t help but giggle.

    “You’re such a dork, Ruby.”

    “Yeah. But at least I get to be _your_ dork.”

    Ruby gave her a smooch on the top of her head, taking care not to ruin Weiss’s makeup any further, and shooting a glance at the oversized clock on the wall. Weiss needed to be onstage in a couple of minutes. It was time to make an exit. She darted over to the door, flinging it open and getting halfway out before Weiss could have a chance to stop her.

    Ruby grinned, head poking around the door frame. “Break a leg, cutie!”

    Weiss smiled back, the door quietly shutting behind Ruby. She finally had a moment to think about how lucky she was. Not that she’d come from money, or that she’d been given such extravagant outfits to wear for some debutante ball, but because of the people that cared about her. As much of a pain as Ruby could be sometimes, Weiss couldn’t think of anybody that she’d rather have by her side. Someone that could make her laugh just by acting dumb, that would always take action even when she wouldn’t want to, that always had some crazy idea she wanted to try out. Winter being willing to support them only helped cement that warm feeling inside of Weiss, knowing that her sister would have her side no matter who she loved.

    But the rehearsal was in a few minutes, and that was what she needed to focus on.

    It was just too bad that Ruby had taken up all of the time that she was going to use to memorize her lines. Hopefully they’d let her use a cheat sheet.

❄❄❄

**Author's Note:**

> For /trash/. Prompt: "Ruby molesting Weiss in a changing room while Weiss is supposed to be getting ready for a rehearsal"


End file.
